The Princess Undercover
by SilverNorthStar
Summary: Hinamori Amu is a retarded geek in her Magic School Seiyo High. But what secrets did she hide? Who is she? Will the questions reveal its answear when somebody came to Seiyo High?
1. Chapter 1

_**SilverNorthStar proudly present:**_

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Summary: **Hinamori Amu is a retarded geek in the famous Magic School Seiyo High. But what secrets did she hide? Who is she? Will the questions reveal its answear when somebody came to Seiyo High?

**Characters:**

**MAIN**

**Hinamori Amu **_**is a retarded geek in the famous Magic School, Seiyo High. She is known there for being so ugly, retarded, and cold, and everyone hates her, including the famous group – or you can say the "Rulers" of Seiyo High, TATPOSH (The Association of The Populars Of Seiyo High). But as the time flows, everyone began to notice that she is hiding secrets from them.**_

**Hotori Tadase **_**is the well-known Playboy of Seiyo High, and also the King's Chair of TATPOSH, known only as POSH. She never noticed the school geek but soon grew curious because he felt that the ugly geek is hiding a secret. What ticked him off is that his mortal enemy is trying to hide the geek's secrets more.**_

**HELPING**

**Tsukiyomi Ikuto **_**is known for being Tadase's mortal everlasting enemy. He is popular and stuff, but he is the ugly retarded geek's best friend! And he is the only one who knew what secret his best friend is hiding, and will do anything to keep it away from –well – everyone, especially the POSH and Tadase.**_

**Yamabuki Saaya **_**is a popular girl at Seiyo High because of always wanting to be Ikuto's girlfriend, and also being the Beauty Queen Wannabe. She have ugly personalities and often bullies Amu whenever the time is available, only to be given an ultimatum by Ikuto.**_

**Souma Kukai **_**is the Jack's Chair of POSH, and is the only one (with Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko) to be friends with Amu. He is easygoing, fun and a popular guy at Seiyo High.**_

**Mashiro Rima **_**is the Queen's Chair of POSH, and is friends with Amu. She is the second person who found out the geek's secret by herself and promised Amu not to tell anybody her secret –not even her own group members.**_

**Yuiki Yaya **_**is the Ace's Chair of POSH, and also likes Amu very much. She will do anything to be only with Amu even only for a day. She is very childish but her kindness and friendly nature made everyone wants to be her friend.**_

**Fujisaki Nagihiko **_**is in the Jack's Chair together with Kukai, and is also friends with Amu. He is surprisingly also best friends with Ikuto and he will spend his free time trying to find out Amu's secret together with Tadase. But always fails.**_

_Heya! It's me Luna-chan. I made a new fic! I'm really motivated to complete this one! Well, enjoy and don't forget to review! (Aimz-chan, please also review this one~ There will be some Amuto fluff ^^ but this fic stayed Tadamu!) If you reviewed, I'll give you my sparkling Charizard card! Anyone like Pokemon here? ^^  
JK. I'll give you a cyber cookie with cyber milk and cyber bread! And also a cyber kiss. I won't give my sparkling Charizard card even if I get paid! – Ignore this sh*t and enjoy!_

_-Luna_

**Chapter One  
**_**The Geek of Seiyo High School**_

HINAMORI Amu sighed as the students continued gossiping her, and bullying her, and hitting her. She was so used to this. She got used to this -

"OUCH!"

Oh, and the tripping too.

"YOU AGAIN! Can you just rest it!?" She spat at the boy tripping her, no other than the famous Playboy of Seiyo High Hotori Tadase.

"Geez, chill. Sorry, 'mkay, I didn't see you there. Chill lady, I'm just about to pass." With one last smirk, the Playboy went elsewhere.

"Ugh! I hate him!" Amu complained to her best friend Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I said that way more than you do." Her best friend chuckled and ruffled her hair which is hidden underneath her black hoodie.

"Ikuto, I can't hold it any longer, I hate every single second of it! The bullying, tripping, hitting, gossipings, it drove me nuts!" she said with tears building on her eyes hidden beneath her bangs.

"I know. I wish I could do something to lessen your pain, but.. what can I do? You are a Moon Princess. You have to keep your true identity hidden." Ikuto said, staring at the sky as the wind blew his hair lightly.

"Umm.. actually no."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't have to keep my true identity hidden. I just don't want to get all the attention, spotlights, and,"

"WHAT!? Then why don't you reveal your true identity!?"

"Her true what?"

Ikuto snapped his head to see his mortal enemy, also the boy who tripped his best friend's leg, Hotori Tadase.

"U-Umm nothing! It's nothinggg.. Strange Tadagay always eavesdropping, I'll be off!" Ikuto chuckled nervously and dragged Amu with him.

Tadase raised an eyebrow. "Weird. Is she hiding something from the students? I also heard that he said that she was... a Moon Princess.. Nah. It's imposibble. Someone as hideous as her.. but.. Moon Princess can also use the Beauty Spell right? Hmm weird..."

**A Moon Princess is an extremely rare Mage, there's only one in the whole Magic World. She was known to be extremely powerful and beautiful. She can use the Beauty Spell, the spell that can make your face look more ugly or beautiful. She can also use many other kinds of spells, rare or common, and actually, she can use every kind of spell ever existed!**

"That was ceeh-loosee!" Amu huffed.

"Almost busted again?" a feminine cute voice came from behind them.

"Rima-chan, hey! Oh, and yeah, Hotori-san almost caught us. Geez, that kid always interferes with other people's bussiness!" Amu said angrily.

"Breathe in. Breathe out."

"Thank you."

**Somewhere**

"My Queen, shall we.. reveal the Princess' secret?"

"Unfortunately, yes. She has hide long enough. I don't know what has gotten into that girl's mind. Please do reveal her secret, Tsukasa."

"As you wish, my Queen."

**Next Day at Seiyo High School**

"What's all this commotion, Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai?" Amu asked.

"The famous Tsukasa-san is coming!" Along with Kukai's answer, Tsukasa already dragged Amu to the center of the crowd.

"T-Tsukasa-san! You- What are you doing here?!" Amu gasped.

"Don't worry Princess. The Queen wanted to reveal _**it**_.

"No, Tsukasa-san! You can't!"

But Tsukasa ignored her, and casted a spell.

"Prisento!"

And Amu's Beauty Spell slowly faded.

"No, Tsukasa-san...!"

Amu was now in her original form.

Long bottom-length bubblegum hair, beautiful huge golden eyes, milky white skin, and a slim gorgeous body with a black stylish hood and white skirt.

"No.. My Beauty Spell!"

"I am sorry, Princess. Everyone, the girl you always bullied is your Moon Princess! I hope you can treat her with respect! I will be off. Goodbye, Amu." And with that, Tsukasa dissapeared, leaving Amu staring worriedly.

The crowd went crazy. They couldn't believe that their ugly retarded geek was actually the Moon Princess!

"Why..?" Ikuto whispered.

Rima and Ikuto who already knew her secret stared at their friend worriedly.

"Okay. Everyone back to their own class! Including you, Amu-sama." The teacher ordered.

Amu sighed heavily. She was busted. In front of all Seiyo High students. By her own old friend, Tsukasa. Great. Juuuust greaaatt.

Ikuto and Rima ran to her, as Amu cried.

**Okay. That is chapter one! Ok, this is basically a story about Amu, a Moon Princess – an extremely rare kind of Mage in the Magic World. Seiyo High is a school for Mage and Warlocks, and well, that's why the genre is Fantasy. The story actually won't tell you about the group trying to figure out Amu's secret, it's about Amu's life after the students knew her secret.**

**So, umm, yeah.. ^^**

**Reviews, follows, anyone? *took out a NDS and continued playing Pokemon Heart Gold***

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Charizard: Rawr!**

**Me: Oh, Charizard, wrong story. You're supposed to be in the Pokemon fanfics. Go back to your own story, then!**

**Charizard: Rawr!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Author's Note: **Hey so I'm back.. again.. ^^ Uh, so I saw that no one noticed, (well, it does make sense, this is a new story anyway) but it's fine! I'm gonna post longer and better chappies! *closing my NDS* So, I've just been back from fighting the Elite Four and – oh sorry, I babbled. Reviews! The people who reviews will get a shiny Kyogre card! Oh and watch out, there will be some Pokemon here too! ^^ But this ain'ta crossover.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters, but I do own a new character here... a new hot character ^^ LOL.

**Chapter Two  
**_**Joining The Group!  
Reunion With Someone From The Past!?**_

IKUTO looked at his best friend with worried eyes.

She has been crying and skipping the class but the teacher didn't care anyways. She was the strongest Mage and there were no good reason in why she should not skip classes..

Anyways. Back to the situation.

Amu was still crying in Rima's arms. The girl looked at her friend worriedly, same like Ikuto.

"Why are you crying really Amu? I will help you go through the annoying spotlights." Rima said.

"It's not -*sob*- that Rima. *sob* It's him.. *sob* he will *sob*come back.."

"He?" Ikuto and Rima said together.

"He. He was my old fiancee.."

"Who is his name?"

"Ice, Ice Caldwell. He owned many shiny Pokemon cards but he was very cold like his name." **(Okay, **_**that **_**was random. I know, the name is strange. ^^ And shiny Pokemon cards? Geez. That is random.)**

"Ice Caldwell? You mean _**the **_Ice Caldwell?" a voice asked.

"Oh my God! Utau!" Ikuto yelled.

"Hey, cos." Utau grinned. "So you were talking about the Real-Life Pokemon Cards Master Ice Caldwell?" Utau, Ikuto's cousin asked.

"Utau what are you doing here!?" Ikuto continued to yell at his cousin.

"Geez, chillout cos. You're still noisy and arrogant like the old days." Utau said, putting up a bad poker face and turned her gaze back to Amu.

"I like Ice too! I mean, he's way cool! And his hair is blue like my ugly cos here, only the difference is that his hair is ultra-cute baby blue and my cos' hair is ugly dark blue." Utau said excitedly, ignoring the vein that popped out from Ikuto's head.

"U-Umm.."

"And you know what? Ice recently got a freaking Mewtwo-X and Shiny Rayquaza cards!" Utau said again. In a flash, Amu forgot about her crying and talked about Shiny Pokemon cards with Utau, leaving Rima and Ikuto sweatdropping.

"Okay, okay, we know you are like, Pokemon Maniacs, but we're talking about Ice Caldwell, Amu's old fiancee!" Ikuto rolled his eyes, saying 'Ice Caldwell' with venom dripping from it.

"WHAT!? ICE IS YOUR OLD FIAN- HMMMFFPPF!" Utau was shut up by Ikuto.

"Shut it you ugly blondie, everyone could hear! If you don't shut up, I'll steal your precious shiny Gyarados card.." Ikuto whispered menacingly in Utau's ears and Utau immidiately shut her mouth up and nodded to her cousin.

"There."

"So, Amu-chan, you're saying that _**the **_Ice Caldwell is your old fiancee?"

"What? _**The **_Ice Caldwell is Hinamori Amu's old fiancee?" the Playboy's voice was heard.

"Hotori Tadase!"

"Nice to meetcha again, _**Princess **_Amu." He smirked. "So, Ice Caldwell is your old fiancee? That is very interesting. I'm sure that it can be a very good gossip.. Agree?"

"Don't you dare tell anyone that, you.. you.. uh.. blondie girl wannabe!" Utau screamed.

"Okay, okay, I won't, only if Amu-_**sama **_would _**humbly**_ be the Joker's Chair of POSH." Tadase said.

"Oh really. And why do you want me to do that?" Amu asked, glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"Popularity of course! With you on POSH, we will rocket to success!" Tadase answered proudly.

Rima growled darkly. "Hotori, you are such a power maniac." She whispered.

But Tadase heard that clearly. "I'll take that as a compliment, Rima." He smiled and glanced at Amu. "So, Moon Princess?"

"Fine. I'll do it, you freaky blondie girl wannabe. Just don't tell anyone." She growled.

Suddenly Ikuto spoke inside her mind!

_**Do Mind Control to that freaky Playboy guy. Make him sing Caramelldansen.**_

_**OOoooh, oooh, and make him sing the Pokemon theme song! **_Utau joined.

_**And make him talk like a duck. **_Rima said.

Amu smiled.

_**Okay.**_She spoke back.

Amu focused her mind and slowly ripped through Tadase's mind.

**Amu's POV**

_Hmm.. Power, riches, money, prince? Okay, this guy is nuts. Alright, just go here and there, do here, throw there, and done._

"Mind Control: Do Caramelldansen. Sing the Pokemon theme song. And do it with a duck's voice. Now." Amu said, and Tadase suddenly danced and sang with duck voices. He mixed the two songs crazily and everyone laughed like crazy, holding their stomache and tears were flowing from their eyes.

"I want to be the very best,  
Do, do doo. Yeah yeah yeah yeah.

Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.  
We wonder are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air we will show you how  
Come and try  
Caramell will be your guide

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Teach Pokemon to understand  
The power that's insideeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
So come and move your hips sing  
Oh-wa-ah-ah  
Look at YouTube clips do it  
La la la  
You and me can sing this melody  
Oa-oa-a

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

You're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.  
Pokemooon!  
Dance to the beat wave your hands togetheeeeerrr  
Come feel the heat forever and foreeeeverrr  
A heart so trueeee  
Our courage will pull us throuuuughhh  
You teach me and I'll teach you.  
Listen and learn it is time for prancinggg  
Now we are here with Caramelldansennnnn!"

**Nobody's POV**

At the end, someone also laughed together with them.

"Oh My God! Who did that Mind Control!? That was EPIC!" _**he **_said.

"I-Ice.."

The boy with baby-blue spiky hair and dressed in a formal white tuxedo looked up and grin. "Oh, as I expected, my own old fiancee, Amu-_**koi**_!" he smiled and bowed.

"YOU! YOU MIND CONTROLLED ME! AND MADE ME DO THAT CRAZY THINGS!" Tadase snapped angrily at Amu, totally unaware at what is happening.

"Suits you well, ugly blondie. YOU ARE UGLY AND STUPID." Amu snapped back.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE YES!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE YES!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM NOT!...?"

"ARE YEEESSSS!" Tadase shouted, more like yelling and breaking Amu's eardrums.

"Oooooh, I see. Okay, you are." Amu smirked in victory.

"Can we get back to the topic? Well, my fiancee, I finally found you again. This time I'm not letting you go." Ice said.

"Eww. That is the lamest thing I have ever heard."

"So this is the oh-so-popular Ice Caldwell?" Tadase asked at the baby-blue haired guy.

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

Amu tried to get away from the situation and slowly walked away. But Ice noticed this and used his powers to stop her.

"We just met, why are you already going?" he smirked as she was pulled closer to him by his ice powers...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Romance**

**Author's Note: **Another new chapter posted! I just like getting these reviews... Thanks to: _titi, elisa, unknown, nani, Guest, sclover _and _someone _for reviewing! And also _Kamika Aimahou _and_ XxgothicsweetxX _for following and favoriting my story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara... duh.

**Chapter Three  
**_**The Arrival of the Enemy  
A Trip Inside Her Huge House!**_

AMU gasped as the ice pulled her closer to her ex-fiancee. She then used her own fire powers to melt the ice.

"Fire Sphere!" Amu yelled and a sphere of fire appeared and melted the ice. "You cannot win. I am so much more powerful than you." Amu smirked as the fire sphere dissapear.

"I'll find a way." Ice grinned and dissapeared, leaving trails of ice.

"What just happened?"

"Get out of the way, blondie." Amu glared at Tadase who glared back.

"Will you stop calling me that? I have a name!"

"Yeah, you do, and your name is Little Blondie Prince Wannabe, right?"

"IT'S TADASE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Whatever." Amu shrugged and went away, Ikuto, Rima and Utau following behind while throwing smirks at Tadase.

"I hate that girl." Tadase said between his breath, and sighed.

**The Next Day**

It was hard for Amu to adapt to the situations. Now, she was very popular and she also joined the POSH. She hated getting the attentions, and will run whenever the spotlight is landed on her. She breathed in relief when the bell rang. Finally, it's time to start the lesson.

"Good morning class. Today, you have a new student. Please introuduce yourself." The teacher said, and a very familiar bluenette stepped forward with a smirk on his face...

"My name is Ice Frost, nice to meet you. I'm a Royal Devil."

**(Royal Devils is the 2nd strongest mage/warlock in the Magic World along with Royal Angels and the 3rd strongest mage/warlock in the Magic World is Angels and Devils.)**

In an instant, the female students all fangirled over Ice, except for Amu, Tadase, Rima, Ikuto and Utau (Utau entered the school too). All colors drained from their faces.

Amu whispered, "Ice.."

"You can sit on the empty table in front of Miss Hinamori."

"Oh, the Moon Princess Hinamori Amu?" Ice asked, _pretending to be _surprised.

The teacher nodded proudly. "Yes. She is in this class."

"Well, that is interesting.." he smirked at Amu, who returned the smirk with a face full of horror.

**Breaktime**

Amu transported herself to the school restroom, cannot believe what's happening. Ice pretended to be Ice Frost and went to her school!

"Amu-chan! Amu-chan!" Utau and Rima's voices called her.

"I-I'm here..." Amu answered with a shaken voice, as her two friends came to her.

"He came here and became a student! What should we do!?" Utau asked, nearly screaming.

Amu held her spinning head. "What could we do?" she asked, partly to herself, as her head spun worse.

"Amu-chiiii! Amu-chiiiI! POSH is not complete without you!~" Yaya's childish voice sprung out of nowhere.

"I-I'll be right there, Yaya-chan." Amu smiled weakly and went with Yaya, Utau and Rima ran to catch up with her.

**At The Canteen..**

"Where have you been?" Tadase asked.

"None of your businness." Amu replied coldly, glaring at him.

"So. Today we'll be going to your house." He said again.

Amu glared harder. "Excuse me, what?"

"I said, today we will be going to your house." Tadase glared back.

"What the f*ck!?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Excuse my language," Amu gritted her teeth in annoyance, "but we're not going to ANYBODY'S HOUSE." She said stubbornly.

"But that is POSH's rules! Once a week, we go to POSH member's house, and we take turns! Last time everyone went to my house, so this time we went to yours!" Tadase said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Or maybe, I should tell everyone that Ice-"

"FINE! SHUT IT YOU UGLY IDIOT! WE'RE GOING TO MY HOUSE! HAPPY NOW!?" Amu snapped at Tadase while covering his mouth tightly, making Tadase shook violently.

"MMMFF! CMMFANT BHHREATHEEE!"

Amu glared at him one final time before letting him breathe again.

**Finally, after school is finished...**

"Okay. Everyone step into the portal." Amu massaged her dizzy head, while gesturing POSH members to step into the purple mysterious portal.

"Umm... that portal looks kind of scar-"

"SHUT IT! DO YOU WANT TO GO TO MY HOUSE OR NOT!?" Amu snapped at Nagihiko, and Nagihiko ran into the portal terrified, along with other POSH members.

Amu whispered some curse words before stepping inside.

**In front of Amu's house (more like huge mansion)**

"WOAH!" Kukai exclaimed, looking at the HUGE mansion (pic on my profile, a MUST SEE!)

"Okay. Let's get this over with." Amu sighed, walking inside the mansion.

**1st Room**

"This is the living room." Amu said.

The living room was HUGE. It was painted cream and it has white comfy carpets and many big windows with cream big curtains, and a very expensive crystal chandelier was hung. The furnitures were beautiful and an ENORMOUS television was planted on the wall. And last but not least, there was a beautiful white grand piano sitting on the corner of the room, mid-surrounded by curtains.

"WOW! What channels do you have?" Kukai asked.

"Kukai!" The girls scolded him for being so impolite, as they went to the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge too. It was painted white and the floors was made out of marble. The kitchen tables were also made out of marbles too. The kitchen utensils were very complete, and the fridge... was full of food! And there were a huge crystal jar which holds cookies and... candies.

"CAAANDYYYY! YAYA WANTS CANDIES!"

"Y-Yaya! It'll fall!" Just as Nagi finished warning, the crystal jar dropped to the ground and broke.

"YAYA!" Everyone except Amu glared at her.

"Yaya is sorry.." Yaya pouted.

"It's okay." Amu said, as she used her magic. The broken jar was one piece again and the sweets were inside the jar, and the lid were closed. It flew to the kitchen tables. The jar was fixed thanks to Amu's powers. "See?"

"Let's go somewhere else, before Yaya broke all crystal jars here." Tadase sighed.

Amu shrugged and led them to the dining room.

"The dining room is here." Amu said.

The dining room was oval. Huge windows surrounded the room and there was a little crystal chandelier in the middle of the dining table. Roses were placed on the crystal vase and made the entire room smell nice.

After that they went to Amu's cinema (well I made Amu really, really rich here) and after that went to her room. (Image in my profile, but the wodden floor is white feather carpets)

"My room." Amu said and plopped herself to her comfy bed.

"Wow."

"Thank you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Luna: Mwahahahaha! I'm evil! Actually I'm going to post it longer, but I'm also listening to music and it's kinda distracting... I even by mistake typed the lyrics of the song I'm listening, not the story! XD

Amu: Idiot.

Tadase: BUUURRRNNNNNN!

Luna: BLASTOISE! HYDRO PUMP HER! *points Amu*

Amu: *got Hydro Pumped* AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MEEEERRRCCYYYYYY!

Tadase: *sweatdrops* Umm... okay... R&R, please! If you want Amu to be.. saved...

Amu: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Humor**

Luna: Hey everyone!

All SC characters: Hi!

Luna: Thank you for Aimz-chan for reviewing! I know, the characters are out of their characters! But it's not a bad thing, isn't it? :) Thanks to sakura9001 for favoriting and following my story, and also iimikuii for following! And also thanks to Daisy-chan for e-mailing me! Daisy-chan, I'm glad if you liked my story! Not sure though why you're emailing me instead of just PM-ing or reviewing... XD but it's totally fine! Thanks for sharing your opinion with me! Tadase, disclaimers!

Tadase: *yawn* Luna-chan... does not own.. *yawn* Shugo Chara... *yawn* at all...

Luna: Thank you..? Anyways, to the story! I must remind you, it's short!

**Chapter Four  
**_**Opened Up Finally!  
The Beginning of a Friendship**_

THE weather was awful. It was raining hardly, the wind blowing crazily, and the lightning made everyone's ears went deaf. Including the Moon Princess, Amu.

"AAAAGHHH! CAN SOMEBODY MAKE THE LIGHTNING DISSAPEAR!?"

"PaAAATIENCE! I CAN'T HEAR YOU EITHER!" Utau shouted so Amu would hear, because the lightning was really loud.

Then... It was.. gone?

"Huh?"

Tadase smiled at Amu, which is very unusual. "Just ask me. I can control the weather!"

"W-Weird.. are you sick?" Amu asked, and a vein popped in Tadase's head.

"Excuse me, WHAT?! You're saying that I'm used to be rude?!"

"I didn't say that~ You said it!" Amu smirked.

"What?! But..! ... Ugh fine."

"HEEEeeeeeeeeEeeeeyyy"

All heads were turned. And there stood Ice, grinning. Amu instantly stood up ready to leave.

"Aww.. why are you leaving?" Ice smirked, "you're always avoiding me."

"That is, I believe, none of your business." Amu said harshly as she exited the cafetaria, but Ice was following her...

**School Backyard**

"Why do you come here?" Amu asked directly.

"I told you before, I don't want to lose you again." He stepped closer, but was thrown harshly to the nearest wall by a powerful wind.

"O-oww.."

"Tadase-kun?"

"Hi, Amu! I came here to save you from this brat!" Tadase grinned.

"Who are you anyways!" Ice got up, really really really really annoyed.

"Me? I am Hotori Tadase, the number one Royal Devil!" Tadase smirked.

"Number one? Nonsense. Hmp. Well, I will find a new opportunity to talk with you... alone." Ice said glancing at Amu before dissapearing in a blue ice sphere.

"That guy is nuts."

Amu smiled a little at Tadase. "Thank you."

"I-it's nothing.. It's nothing compared to what I've done to you.. tripping you, making fun of you.. t-truth is, I did that only to gain your attention..." Tadase stared at the ground, his face red.

"Huh?! What do you mean?"

"N-Nothing... Forget it. But first... Friends?" Tadase stared at Amu with pleading eyes.

Amu's golden eyes shone warmly. "Friends." She smiled and shook Tadase's hand.

"So..." Tadase began to smirk, "the last one to enter the canteen.. is an Ice Caldwell!" he shouted and ran. Amu not wanting to lose, also run, laughing happily with her new.. friend.

**To Be Continued**

Luna: See, short!

Ikuto: How come I didn't appear here?

Luna: Oh, I don't know.. *smirk* I got tired of writing you and I'll write some Tadamu fluff instead!

Ikuto: NOOOOO!

Tadase: YEEESSSSSSS!

Amu: *blush*


	5. Chapter 5

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Humor**

Luna: Heyaa! I'm back writing again! This time I'm posting a long chapter! So, grab your snacks, sit back, and relax... Oh yeah... I almost forgot... Thanks amuletamu for following, favoriting and following my story! And also Guest and Aimz-chan too!  
Rima-chan and Utau-chan, disclaimer pleasee!

Rima & Utau: Luna-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its' characters!

Luna: Thank you!

**Chapter Five  
**_**The Magic Tournament and The Rising Star!  
'Amuto' New Fanclub (?)**_

THE teacher announced something..

"Class, there will be a Magic Tournament being held next week. Everyone have to participate. There you will fight against other classes, and also your friends. The winner will be given the title 'Tournament Champion' for this year!"

Soon, every student started whispering, including Amu and her gang.

"Are we really going to fight against each other? I can't imagine myself fighting Amu-chan!" Utau whined.

Amu grinned. "Really now Utau-chan? Well I can't imagine fighting against all you guys."

"That's right! I don't wanna die on the Moon Princess' hands!" Nagi whined, only to be smacked by Rima.

"Shut up, girly boy!"

"I am NOT girly, for God's sake!"

"LOL she called him a girly boy" Ikuto smirked.

"EHM!"

The gang looked at the teacher who is frowning. Then they realized at what situation they are. They are in class, math lesson, a minute after the teacher announced the championship/tournament, and they're... well... busy making plans (?)

"Except for Hinamori-sama, why are you talking in my class?"

"I was the one who talked first. If you want to be angry, be angry at me." Amu said with a cold, cool & spicy voice.

The teacher immidiately said, "No, no. That won't be neccesary."

"Good then." Amu said, throwing her friends a wink.

**Break time**

"Thanks for saving us back there, Amu." Tadase grinned.

"Thank you!" Yaya grinned cheerfully like a kid...

"No prob'. The teacher was afraid of me anyways. Gah, loser." Amu replied with a pokerface.

Then, just then, a big group of girls went to Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Rima, Utau, Yaya, Nagihiko & Kukai, well, more like Amu and Ikuto...

"Oh! Oh! There they are! AMUTO!" They cheered.

Amu and Ikuto gave them a bad pokerface. "Amuto? What's that? A new name of a food...?" Amu asked. Ikuto just shrug.

"No! It's the couple name for Amu and Ikuto! AMUTO! KYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they shouted, "SOOOO KAWAAAAIIIII!"

Amu and Ikuto's face were plastered with a horror look.

"A..."

"Mu..."

"To..?"

"YESS! AMUTO! Amu-senpai and Ikuto-senpai are both very cool, powerful and very very good-looking!" they said, "KAWWWAAAAAIIIIIIII!"

"WAIT! Shut up! There is no Amuto or whatever that is!" a girl with red hair said, crossing her arms. "It should be Saayato!" she said again, with hearts on her eyes.

"Saayato? It's now even worse." Ikuto said to Amu, but was heard by everyone.

"Why are you hurting me?" Saaya asked dramatically as she clinged to Ikuto's arms, who slammed it angrily.

"Who are you anyways!?" Ikuto asked, as everyone stiffled a laugh.

"Me? I am Yamabuki Saaya, the most beautiful girl in the WORLD! Huahahahahahaha!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

Amu and Ikuto wore a bad pokerface. "O... kay...?"

"Okay. Let me get this straight." Ikuto said, "First off, you're not beautiful, you're ugly. Second, you're a fail example of a drama queen. Third, you are very strange and in my opinion, crazy. Fourth, there's no way I'm liking a girl like you, fifth, I'd rather kiss a pig than agreeing to whatever it is- Saayato or whatever, sixth, you are PLAIN CRAZY!" He said it in one breath. "C'mon Amu let's get outta here."

Amu laughed and gestured the gang to follow, as they laugh loudly to at Ikuto's harsh 'opinion'.

Saaya was very angry. "I'll get rid of that Amu girl! GEEESSSHHH!"

**A Week Later, at the 'MAGIC TOURNAMENT'**

"Good luck for the tournament!" Both Tadase and Ikuto said to Amu, and then glared at each other.

Amu blinked. "Thanks. You too."

**. . .**

"Next up is, Yamabuki Saaya from 7-C and Hinamori Amu from 7-A!" The referee shouted.

The two girls stepped into the given 'battlefield'.

Amu stayed cool and kept her composure, but Saaya threw Amu deadly glares.

"Begin!"

Saaya shouted in a flash, "Water Vortex!" (she was a water user)

Amu easily dodge the attack. They can use Mind Control, so she mind controlled her.

"Mind Control: No water attacks." She whispered, and the mind control worked.

"_Wow! A Mind Control!" (ITALICS are the MC's sayings)_

"Fire Sphere!"

Saaya was almost hit! But she didn't. The fire only hit her leg.

"Oh, too bad." Amu smirked, "Tornado!"

Soon a tornado appeared in the middle of the field, and Saaya was hit.

"_K-O! The winner is Hinamori Amu!"_

Saaya flinched and gave Amu a deadly glare before muttering a spell. But luckily Amu knew this a muttered a spell too. The blocking spell. (basically the spell kinda dodge Saaya's own spell and made the Saaya gets her own spell effects)

"Aaaargh!" Saaya yelled as her hair became yellow (no, not the beautiful yellow blonde, but the lemon-yellow.) "How could you..!"

Amu smirked. "That's easy. It's because I'm a Moon Princess." She said and exited the field, Saaya still complaining.

"HIGH FIVE!" The gang + Ikuto high fived and winked to each other (Uh.. I can't imagine Ikuto winking :s)

So, at the 'final' battle, it was an Amu VS. Tadase!

"_And the final battle is... our powerful legendary Moon Princess Hinamori Amu and the strong deadly Royal Devil, Hotori Tadase! Here, you can only fight with Fire, Earth, Wind, and Water!"_

"Good luck." Tadase said in the middle of the intensity.

"Good luck." Amu replied, grinning.

"_BEGIN!"_

"Double Plasma Cannon!" The two plasma cannons appeared and flung towards Tadase.

"Steel Shield!" A steel shield appeared and the cannons dissapeared.

"My turn!" Tadase smirked, "Ice Jet!" (wow, so Tadase could control Ice too.. O_o)

The ice froze Amu. But the lady still finds a way to get out of it.

"Fire... Sphere!" the well-known fire sphere appeared from Amu's body and melted the ice. "Windmill!" a huge wind appeared from above Tadase's head and flung him far away.

"Water Cannon!" Tadase shouted as two cannon appeared and strong water came out from it.

"That won't work! Earth Walls!" a strong wall made from rocks appeared in front of Amu and the water didn't hit Amu. Then the rocks and the water dissapeared.

"Leaf Blade!" (Oh cool, I used an attack from Pokemon here... O_o)

The sharp leaves appeared and flew to Tadase.

"Flame!" The fire burned all the sharp leaves, but when the leaves and fire dissapear Amu was already attacking Tadase with a new attack.

"Fire Aura!" the colorful fire appeared and K-O'd Tadase, who was not ready for the attack.

"_Looks like the strongest Royal Devil still cannot defeat the legendary Moon Princess! Hinamori Amu is the winner! And also, our new Tournament Champion! The most powerful one from all, too!"_

Claps and cheers are heard. The arena was filled with claps and cheers and Amu proudly stood, sometimes glancing at Tadase who grinned at her and gave her a two-thumbs up. Well, sometimes also flinching because of Amu's powerful Fire Aura.

Amu seeing this quickly whisper a healing spell, and Tadase stared at her with a thanking look.

**Then . . .**

When the students get to class again, the teacher announced something new.

"Okay, class, I know it's so sudden but someone came here!"

The teacher gestured a man to step forward.

"Good morning everyone! I have just watched the match, it's amazing. Oh, and Hinamori-sama is here too! Oh, but I came here not for that.." the fat man laughed heartily, "I'm here because I'm looking for a girl or a boy who can sing beautifully! He/she will get a full contract at our music company, The Melody Sonata!"

Gasps were heard. The Melody Sonata was a very succesful and huge music company, maybe the biggest in the world!

"So, after break, everyone will be gathered in the main hall, yes? And I will judge everyone's voice!" he said and then left. The teacher coughed.

"So that's that. Now it's break time. You may go."

**Canteen**

"Whew.. that's so sudden!" Rima said.

Utau grinned, "Yep. I love singing but I don't have a good voice..." she said sadly.

"That's too bad. I'm worse than you. I hate singing AND I don't have a good voice!" Kukai grinned.

"Yea I know. An idiot like you can't sing. When they sing, they'll sound LIKE A DYING WALRUS!" Utau said stucking up her tongue.

_Amu's POV_

I know what I will sing. A sad, sad song. Well... a song that I ever experienced...

I sighed as Utau and Kukai continued arguing, Tadase trying to make them stop, well, more like preventing them from killing each other...

_End Amu POV_

**Main Hall**

"And now, Hinamori Amu!" the judge said and Amu walked to the stage (there's a stage in the hall) and the music started to play.

(_**Talking To The Moon – Bruno Mars**_)

"**I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away...  
I want you back... I want you back...  
My neighbors think I'm crazy, but they don't understand,  
You're all I had.. You're all I had..**

**At night when the stars light up my room, I'll sit by myself...  
Talking to the moon...  
Try to get to you... In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
Or am I a fool who sits alone... talking to the moon...?**"

Everyone were captivated by her crystal clear sad and truly beautiful voice... Even many of them including the judge cried..

"**I'm feeling like I'm famous, the talk of the town..  
They say I've gone mad...  
Yeah, I've gone mad..  
But they don't know what I know, cause when the sun goes down..  
Someone's talking back... yeah they're talking back...**

**At night when the stars light up my room...  
I sit by myself... Talking to the moon...  
Try to get to you... In hopes you're on the other side, talking to me too  
Or am I a fool... who sits alone... talking to the moon..**

**Oh...**

**Do you ever hear me callin'**

**Oh...**

**Cause every night I'm talking to the moon...**

**Still try to get to you... In hopes you're omn the other side, talking to me too,**

**Or am I a fool... who sits alone.. talking to the moon...**

**Oh...**

**I know you're somewhere out there, somewhere far away...**" 

The room was filled with claps.

Amu walked down from the stage and the judge gave Amu the contract immidiately while shaking her hands.

Amu smiled a little.

**oOo**

"_Mom.. I miss you..." _Amu thought as the first star of that night shone brightly...  
A single tear escaped from her golden eyes, as the wind blew her hair lightly, and the moon shone brightly. She looked at the ground.

"_Why does she go without me? And never talk to me through telepathy or something? Don't she love me?" _Amu thought to herself. Her mind was killing her, and the clear liquid kept falling from her eyes.

**To Be Continued**

Luna: Yeaaahhh IT'S DONE! O yeah, please read the infromation about the characters below! It's very important!

**There are 4 types of Mages/Warlocks in the magic world.**

**Normal Mages / Warlocks – the normal magical being. Can only control 1 element, not including fire/wind, can't control a special element.**

**Angels / Devils – Angels and Devils both have good looks, not as good as Royal Angel / Royal Devils though. They can control 2 elements, not including fire, and can't control a special element.**

**Royal Angel / Royal Devil – they have good looks, better than angel/devil, and a good voice. They can control 3 element, a strong one can control 4 (that means all nature (fire, earth, wind water) element) and one special element, a strong one can control 2-3.**

**Moon Princess / Shining Knight – they are the most powerful mage and warlock. They can control all element and all special elements.**

**Amu – Moon Princess – Fire – Earth – Wind – Water – Ice – Telepathy – Mind Control – Illusion – Fly – Invisibility – Super Speed**

**Tadase – Royal Devil (or Shining Knight?) – Fire – Earth – Wind – Water – Ice – Telepathy – Illusion – Fly – Invisibility – Super Speed – Mind Control**

**Ikuto – Royal Devil – Fire – Wind – Earth – Water – Telepathy – Super Speed – Fly**

**Rima – Royal Angel – Fire – Wind – Earth – Water – Telepahty – Fly**

**Utau – Royal Angel – Fire – Wind – Earth – Water – Telepathy – Super Speed – Fly**

**Kukai – Royal Devil – Fire – Earth – Water – Wind – Super Speed – Invisibility**

**Nagihiko – Royal Angel – Fire – Water – Earth – Wind – Fly – Ice**

**Yaya – Royal Angel – Fire – Water – Earth – Wind – Illusion – Invisibility**

**Ice – Royal Devil – Fire – Water – Wind – Ice – Earth – Illusion – Invisibility – Telepathy**

**So, Tadase said that he was a Royal Devil, but he can control all elements, so everyone suspects that he was the Shining Knight.**

**ICE is a **_**mid-special element. **_**The only persons who can control ice is Amu, Tadase, Nagihiko and Ice.**

_**OKAY, SO I THINK IT'S ENOUGH~ THANK YOU! AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Humor**

Luna: Hola! Thank you Eshita-chan and Guest for reviewing! And also lizybeth3 and PandaBear8799 for following and favoriting!

Amu: Can't believe somebody actually liked this story...

Luna: SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT THIS STORY IS UGLY!?

Amu: N-No, no, no, no, no...! Forget that I said something!

Luna: Good. Yaya, disclaimers!

Yaya: Luna-chi doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters~

**Chapter Six  
**_**The Concert! – Songs That Amu Love (?)**_

**A**mu is very busy these days. After her contract with The Melody Sonata, she was busy arranging her first ever concert. She rarely sees her friends, and that made two certain boys upset...

"I can't believe that Amu never visited us!" Tadase complained one day.

The others who were practicing their magic skills nod in approval.

"But she is very busy. Busy arranging her first concert. I didn't blame her.." Utau sighed while sitting on the soft grass.

"But still! We're her friends! We're much more important than her music!" Ikuto said while sitting too.

"Don't blame her." Tadase said, "Music is the only way she can express herself. Since.. since her mother left her..." he said the last sentence slow and quietly, a little uncertained.

"Left her? What do you mean?" Rima asked.

"Well.. uhm.. you see..."

**FLASHBACK**

"**Hey Amu-chan! Um.. why are you crying?" Tadase asked.**

**Amu quickly used her powers to make her face normal again. "I'm not!"**

"**You're lying! Tell me! I promise that I won't tell anyone." Tadase smiled.**

**Amu hesistated for a moment but then agreed. "Okay, but promise! You won't tell anyone!"**

"**Cross my heart." Tadase said seriously, making the pinknette laugh.**

"**Okay. Okay. Actually.. my mother left me when I was four. She left me in the hands of my adopted parents. But then.. my adopted parents.. died... on a traffic accident. It happened when I was about six. I was the only one who survived. Since that day, I learned that I can use magic. And I started to learn more about my magic.. and well... I became what you see right now. I actually never really remembered my mother's face, but.. I kinda miss her sometimes." Amu said while sometimes sighing.**

**Tadase was mindblown. He didn't expected THAT! "So... do you know why your mother left you?" he asked carefully, afraid to hurt her feelings.**

"**Well... actually... yes." Amu sighed deeply. "She **_**said **_**that it was to protect me. But, well. Sometimes I doubt her reasons. Because she never talked to me through telepathy or anything! I didn't even know if she.. if she actually exists."**

**FLASHBACK END**

Everyone gasped.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE!" Tadase yelled seriously, fire appearing behind him.

Everyone nodded. "OKAY!" They all choroused, frightened!

"Okay then."

**The Melody Sonata INC**

"So, have you decided what to sing, Amu-chan?" her manager who was surprisingly at the same age as her asked.

"Actually I have, Daiya-chan." Amu replied, handing Daiya a sheet of paper.

"Nice, nice! Okay then! It's all planned! You just gotta rock that stage!" Dia said excitedly.

"Thanks, Daiya-chan." Amu smiled.

"Hey, guys!" Amu called out.

Her friends all gathered and Yaya even hugged her.

"AMU-CHAN!" They all said in unison, and made Amu laugh.

"I just want to give you the tickets. For my concert. I wish you'll all come..." She said and gave each them a black ticket with white engravings. It had the picture of Amu and the writing:

**INTROUDCING THE NEW RISING STAR: HINAMORI AMU  
LIVE CONCERT AT THE BUTTERFLY GARDEN  
MAKE SURE TO COME AND WATCH!  
HINAMORI AMU WILL PRESENT 5 SONGS!**

**DATE: 26 JUNE  
TIME: 17.00**

**DON'T FORGET TO COME!**

"Of course we'll come!" Yaya beamed with glee.

Amu laughed. "Glad to hear that! Make sure to come and see me singing!" she said and with one last wave, she chanted something and dissapeared.

"I wish she stayed longer.." Tadase sighed as the wind blew his golden hair...

**The Day Of The Concert**

"Just WHEN will that guy come!?" Utau continued to complain.

Tadase, Utau, Ikuto, Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko were standing in front of the crowded big building where Amu's concert was held (usually called 'THE BIG CONCERTS BUILDING')

Tadase wore a white shirt with black lining, black pants and comfy white sneakers.  
Utau was wearing a yellow tank top and black skirt with black flaps.  
Ikuto was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants and black sneakers.  
Yaya was wearing a cute pink tank top with the writing: 'I'M A BABY' and white miniskirt with white flaps.  
Rima was wearing brown blouse and black skirt with brown ankle boots.  
Nagihiko was wearing blue shirt and black pants with blue sneakers.

"Guys! I'm here!" Kukai, the last one to come, finally came!

"KUKAI! YOU MORON! WHAT TIME IS IT NOW!?" Utau hit Kukai's poor head roughly and the boy shrieked in pain.

"OOOOWWW... Can you be more gentle lady!?" he complained and Utau hit him again.

"Come on you guys, stop fighting! Let's go inside!" Nagihiko sigh and went inside the big building where Amu's concert was held.

The stage... was HUGE. The room was filled with spotlights.

"AND NOW! IT'S THE TIME TO PRESEEEEENT; HINAMORI AMU! THE RISING STAR!" The MC stated and the stage was filled with white smoke before Amu appeared.

She looked stunning with her knee-length black lacy dress and white jacket.

The room went dark and the light were focused on Amu. Before the lights went everywhere and Amu suddenly sang.

**(What The Hell – **_**Avril Lavigne**_**)**

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now  
woah  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate mew  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

**What  
What  
What  
What the hell?"**

The cheers erupted from the audience.

"**So what if I go out on a million dates? (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**You're on your knees  
Begging please  
Stay with me  
But honestly I just need to be a little crazy**

**All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
Boy, I like messing in your bed  
Yeah, I am messing with your head  
When I'm messing with you in bed**

**All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**All my life I've been good but now  
ooooh  
I'm thinking, what the hell?  
All I want is to mess around  
And I don't really care about**

**If you love me, if you hate me  
You can't save me, baby, baby  
All my life I've been good but now  
Whoa, what the hell?**

**You say that I'm messing with your head  
boy i like messing in ur bed  
Yeah i'm messing with your head when  
i'm messing with you in bed  
la,la,la,la,la,la la ,la  
la,la,la,la,la,la,la,la"**

The room was filled with claps and cheers as Amu stood in the stage bowing and the room went dark again, and then when it's bright, Amu was already changing her clothes. Now she wore a white oversized top with black tank top beneath it and stylish denim shorts.

_**(**_**Girlfriend**_** – Avril Lavigne)**_

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
I know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_**[Verse 1]**_**  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

_**[Bridge:]**_**  
She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

_**[Verse 2]**_**  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**

_**[Bridge]**_****

_**[Chorus]**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend**

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!  
_**[repeat]**_****

_**[Chorus x2]**_**  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No way! No way!**

Hey! Hey!"  


So once again the room was full with claps and cheers.

Then without the room becoming dark a new song was played.

**(Won't Go Home Without You – **_**Maroon 5**_**)**

**I asked him to stay  
But he wouldn't listen  
He left before I had the chance to say (oh)**

**The words that would mend  
The things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, he's gone away**

**Every night you cried yourself to sleep  
Thinking why does this happen to me?**

**Why does every moment have to be so hard...?**

**Hard to believe it**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you (oh...)**

**The taste of her breath  
I'll never get over  
The noises that he made kept me awake**

**The weight of the things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday**

**Every night you cried yourself to sleep  
Thinkign why does this happen to me  
Why does every moment have to be so hard..?**

**Hard to believe it**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should have never let you go**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you**

**I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
I won''t go home without you..."**

"She's really good!" Tadase said between his cheers and claps.

"Yeah! She have that golden voice!" Utau agreed while cheering.

"Hey, look what I've made!" Kukai grin and showed a banner with a writing: **"GO HINAMORI AMU!" **

"Oh my God we should totally wave this!" Rima yelled and snatched it from Kukai's hands and waved it crazily in time when another new song was played.

**(Because You Loved Me – **_**Celine **_**Dion)**

**For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life**  
**For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through through it all**

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
Em everything I am  
Because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me

I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me...

A louder clap was heard and cheers were heard in the entire room, making Amu smile a little and smiled wider when she saw her friends waving a banner.

The smoke appeared again and Amu appeared wearing a pink knee-length dress with a diamond on the chest area and a longer fabric behind.

The final song was played...

**(How Do I Live – **_**LeAnn Rimes**_**)**

**How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?**

**Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now**

**How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

**Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me**

**And I, baby, I don't know what I would done  
I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave  
Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now**

**How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

**Please, tell me, baby  
How do I go on if you ever leave?  
Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?  
And tell me now**

**How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?**

**How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live...?**

The loudest claps and cheers echoed throughout the room.

Amu bowed and the room became dark.

**To Be Continued**

Luna: Yeeeeeeeaaaaayyy! That 5 song is 5 of my favourite songs! Actually I want to include Daylight by Maroon 5 here but oh well!

Amu: I'M TIREEEEDDD!

Tadase: *pats Amu's head lovingly*

Amu: *blush*

Luna: O... kay.. so that we're done with the drama *rolls eyes* please R&R! :)

Rima: Please do!

Everyone: UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Humor**

Luna: Hey everyone! In this chappie, I'm making the magic stand out since it's basically a story about mages and magics.. But will I suceed? *cries*

Ikuto: Do whatever you want, I don't care.

Amu: You never cared about _anything_ at all, Ikuto.

Ikuto: Not true. I only cared about one thing.

Amu: And what is that?

Ikuto: You knew.

Amu: Oh really? *scoff* Enlighten me. *rolls eyes*

Ikuto: I cared about you...

Tadase: *appeared out of nowhere* OVER MY DEAD BODY YOU BLACK MISFORTUNE CAT!

Amu: *blush* Aww Tadase...

Ikuto: I should be the one who make Amu blush.. *cries*

Rima: Ignore this sh*t and R&R!

Luna: Rima, watch your words.

**Chapter Seven**_**  
Ice, The Last Member of POSH!  
Watching WHAT At Amu's House!?**_

One day, Amu was taking a stroll in her private park with her Siberian Husky whose name was Dusk (well, my Siberian Husky's name is Dusk O_o)

Then a gust of wind appeared and Ice stepped out.

Dusk immidiately barked and barked, but Amu gestured the male dog to go.

The Siberian Husky glanced at his master once more before dissapearing.

"What do you want now, Ice?" Amu scoffed as she stood calmly.

"I.. I just wanted to ask if I could be your friend." He said with a small voice.

Amu cannot believe what she was hearing. "What?"

"I said, I wanted to be your friend." Ice repeated and went closer.

But Amu didn't step back. She remained still. "And what do you mean by that? Why are you suddenly wanting peace?" she asked carefully as she studied the teen's face to look for lies. But there isn't any lies.

"I just... I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted to make it up to you, actually. That was the real reason I go here." He said seriously. "Well, other than trying to get you back, it is." He chuckled. "But I realized that you just didn't love me anymore, and... you seem to be happy with that kiddy king." He added laughing.

Amu glared at him. "DON'T call him kiddy king!" she snapped angrily, pointing her finger at him.

Ice grinned. "Okay, okay.. But he is like... a power maniac."

"He is." Amu grinned. "He IS a power maniac!"

Ice smiled. He smiled a rare sincere smile. "Thank you." He whispered.

"Why?"

"For accepting my apology. I hope we can be the best of friends." He grinned and stretched out his hands.

"Of course." Amu said smirking while taking his hand.. And...

**ZAP!**

"Hahahahaaahaaaa! THAT WAS THE OLDEST TRICK ON THE BOOK AND YOU FELL FOR IT!" Amu ROTFLed upon seeing Ice laying ont he ground clutching his zapped hand.

"Y-Y-Y-You.. b-but..."

"I used electricity, Ice. Never trust a Mage who can use electricity!" Amu laughed.

"Yeah, yeah."

**~TPU~**

"WTF!?" Tadase shrieked.

"Wow, nice language you got there Mr. Power Maniac." Amu rolled her eyes.

"Ice will NOT be a part in our group, never!" Tadase snapped.

"Oh really? Are you _**challenging **_me, The Moon Princess?" Amu glared at him, her hands on her hips.

Tadase sighed but said, "Yes."

"Bad choice, kiddo. Mind Control: Go to a random girl and tell her what you feel about her." Amu smirked victoriously.

Tadase suddenly became like a robot.

Unexpectedly, Tadase went to Utau.

"I think you're not ugly, but you're too talkative and bossy. I also hate your emo girl style. And your hair is so much duller than mine. My hair is so much better than yours." Tadase said like a robot, and Utau whacked him.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!"

"So?"

"FINE FINE FINE HE CAN JOIN! GEEEEZZZSSSHHH!" Tadase winced in pain because his nose was whacked by Utau.

"That is wicked Utau! Do it again!" Kukai grinned, and this time Tadase whacked him.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!"

And so, Ice joined the POSH and became the King-in-charge (Amu suggested it)  
Later, also because of Amu, Ikuto also joined and became the second King-in-charge.

"Hey, everyone wanna grab a snack at my house while watching a film?" Amu suggested.

Everyone agreed at the idea.

And so, they went to Amu's house. They went by groups.

Group 1 which is Amu, Rima & Tadase went there by Amu's 'legendary' Lamborghini.

Group 2 which is Ikuto, Yaya & Ice went there by Ikuto's personal Porsche.

And Group 3 which is Utau, Kukai & Nagihiko went there by Utau's favourite Ferrari.

The 3 amazing cars drove fastly at the road and in no time arrived at the grand huge house.

They all went to the kitchen, with Ice adoring his ex-fiancee's house. Yaya happily grabbed the cookies from the crystal jar while everyone else ate a vanilla flavoured cake (Tadase's favourites) with light blue icing. Utau being the picky sassy girl she is asked for a chocolate cake. And so Amu asked one of her maids to make it and the chocolate cake came.

Yaya, lost in her own candy and cookies world didn't know that the group were heading to Amu's private cinema. But finally she noticed and quickly grab four strawberry flavoured candies and seven chocolate chip cookies and ran after her friends.

**Amu's Cinema**

"What movie do you want to watch? The Ring, The Conjuring, Insidious, Despicable Me 2.. huh? How does it gets to the horror movies section?.. um.. The Invisibles? Barbie?! When did I ever buy Barbie? Oh yeah, Ami bought it." Amu laughed. (here Ami is her childhood friend)

"Let's watch... INSIDIOUS!" Ikuto suggested, but was smacked by Yaya.

"NO! Let's watch Despicable Me instead!" Yaya yelled.

"Wait! Let's watch Princess Hours!" Utau suggested. (Princess Hours is a Korean drama that is seasoned and have many episodes)

"HECK NO! Just watch a gag movie!" Rima said.

"Why don't we watch the 2013 World Cup instead?" Kukai whined.

"Let's see a traditional Japanese dance movie!" Nagihiko said.

"LET'S WATCH POKEMON!" Ice shouted and Amu beamed with glee.

"POKEMON! THAT'S RIGHT! LET'S WATCH IT!"

Everyone except for Amu, Ice, Utau and Tadase complained.

"SHUT IT!" Amu snapped, blue fire appearing behind her. In an instant, everyone closed their mouths.

"Okay. Let's watch.. Hmm.. which one do you think? Zoroark: The Master of Illusions or Jirachi: Wish Maker?"

"Let's watch Zoroark! I've watched Jirachi a couple of times." Tadase said.

"You KNOW Pokemon?" Amu asked in bewilderement.

"Yup! I already have Pokemon X & Y..." He grinned.

"I already have it too." Amu, Utau and Ice said together.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Okay. So they ended up watching Pokemon, and after that everyone went home. Now, Kukai, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko and even Ikuto like Pokemon! (oh my, I'm slacking off..)

So, with the problems gone, our heroine Hinamori Amu can rest soundly, but unaware of what's coming tomorrow. (Uh.. why do I feel weird? o_O)

**To Be Continued**

Luna: Whew.. 2 chappie in a day... feeling worn out... :D

Everyone: R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Humor**

_Warning:  
__This chapter is made to honor the Halloween Day.  
Therefore, the author will make the chapter as scary as she could._

_Side Effects:__  
Find out by yourself!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

**Special Chapter  
Edition One:  
The Ghosts of Seiyo High**

That morning, the POSH gathered together on the school's library. It was 31st of October, the day of Halloween. They were busy reading about their own school (another assignment)

"Hey, guys, look at what I found!" Ice yelled.

Everyone gathered at Ice's seat, looking at the old thick black book Ice mentioned. There written, _**The Ghosts of Seiyo High**_.

Ikuto stared at it with a sudden interest. "The ghosts of Seiyo High? This could be interesting. Open it out!"

And so Ice opened and began reading..

"_**Seiyo High, not only magical and beautiful, are also haunted. The most common ghost we can find at Seiyo High is the 'Six Misfortuned Ghosts'**_

_**There are, as the name said, six misfortuned ghosts. They are;**_

_**The Fallen Royal Angel, which is a Royal Angel in the past but then betrayed everyone and worked for the evil organization EOC (now already gone). Later, she was killed in one of her evil missions by a Royal Devil and became a ghost. She was said to haunt the SCHOOL'S STORAGE ROOM."**_

Everyone shivered.

"So.. do you want me to continue?" Ice asked uncertainly, seeing the horrified faces of his friends. But Amu grinned and said,

"Continue please!"

Ice hesistated but then nodded. "Okay."

And so he opened the next page.

"_**You're not afraid? You still continue reading? Okay, the second ghost of Seiyo High School is..**_

_**The Innocent Devil. The Innocent Devil was a Devil in his past, but was not like a Devil. He never makes fun of people, he always helped everyone, and he never pranks his friends. Weird, right? One day, one of his friends, a Devil, thought that he wasn't a Devil and upon knowing that he is a Devil, killed him because he thought that he is a disgrace for other Devils. Later, the Innocent Devil became a ghost and only haunts those who likes making fun of other people."**_

All heads turned to Tadase.

"NO! NO! DON'T HAUNT ME! I'LL CHANGE! I'LL CHANGE!" Tadase yelled while covering his face and sank to the ground.

Amu stared at him, amused. But she helped him to stand. "I'll tell that to him." She laughed and Tadase turned red out of embarassment.

Everyone shook their heads in disbelief and Ice continued to read.

"_**What are you, a brave mage or what? You still freaking continue? Okay if you still want to read. The third ghost of Seiyo High School is...**_

_**The Dissapointed Bride. She was a smart mage who graduated from Seiyo High with flying colors. She have a smaller sister who is also studying at Seiyo High but have not graduate yet. Unlike her older sister, she was very naughty and self-absorbed. On the day of The Dissapointed Bride's marriage, her smaller sister who is very jealous of her pranked her and The Dissapointed Bride who is having an asthma that she hide from everyone became very surprised, and then died because of asthma relapse. She often haunts Class 7-B, the class where her smaller sister studied."**_

Everyone breathed in relief because they are on Class 7-A.

"Are these stories true?" Rima asked, a little not believing.

Ice shrugged. "Dunno. I'll continue then."

He flaps the page and dust emits from the old paper, making them cough.

"_**HAHA! How does that feel?! You still want to find out!? Phew.. Alright then. The fourth ghost of Seiyo High School is...**_

_**The Dusty Lonely Soul. He was a normal warlock. But he was very unpopular. Nobody knows him. He doesn't have any friends. He always felt lonely. But whenever he approaches his friends, nobody would care. And so, he attempted a suicide, because he doesn't have anyone who loves him. His parents dislaimed him. His brothers and sister hates him. And now, whenever you see dust coming to you, it's probably just The Dusty Lonely Soul trying to be friends with you. Don't go, he is a friendly ghost."**_

Still, everyone shivered.

"Do you want me to continue?" Ice asked.

"O-O-Okay.."

"_**You are a brave one. The fifth and sixth ghost of Seiyo High is..**_

_**The Duo Geek. They are both Angels on their past, and also twins. But they really like to read books and have very thick glasses. They always come to the library. They have many friends, but also one rival, whose name was Liza, an Angel too. She always felt beaten by the twin. And so one day, Liza wanted to make them pay for making her feel beaten. But by accident, the knife Liza used to scare them flew and stabbed the twins right on their stomaches because Liza tripped and the twin died. They always haunts the library, and haunts them who reads this book until this sentence..."**_

Everyone screamed and ran out, and two figures appeared.

It was Saaya and her friend, Suzy.

"Look at their faces! I can't believe they actually believed that crap I wrote!" Saaya laughed hysterically.

"_You.. How could you?!" an angry voice came._

Saaya was startled. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"_Me? I am The Innocent Devil!"_

"_Don't forget about us!" two twins voice came._

"_Me too!"_

"W-Who are you people!?" Suzy asked horrified.

"_I am The Innocent Devil!" the angry voice said._

"_We are the Duo Geek!" a voice said._

"_I am The Dissapointed Bride!"_

"_I'm the fallen Royal Angel!"_

Dust came to Saaya and Suzy.

"_And I am The Dusty Lonely Soul!"_

And with that, they ran and yell like crazy.

Nine figures was seen laughing then.

It was Amu, Tadase, Ikuto, Utau, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Nagihiko and Ice.

"I can't believe they believe our act! Come on let's go guys." Ikuto said.

They went elsewhere.

No matter how hard you're trying to make fun of the POSH, they will get the last laugh!

**Special Chapter End**

Luna: Heyaaa!

Everyone: GOOD WORK!

Luna: Arigato! I tried to make it scary!

Rima: R&R!

Nagihiko: R&R!

Rima: Shut up you crossdresser.

Nagihiko: For God's sake I am NOT a crossdresser!

Luna: Ummm... I don't own Shugo Chara... or any of its characters... *dodges frying pan*Until next time! *catches egg*


	9. Chapter 9

**A Shugo Chara Fan Fiction**

**THE PRINCESS UNDERCOVER**

**Genre: Fantasy & Comedy**

Luna: Finally, I'm baaaaccckkk!

Amu: That's good!

Luna: My back hurts.. but I'm fresh as an apple!

Ikuto & Tadase: Good, but NOW WRITE!

Luna: AMUUU! IKUTO AND TADASE ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!

Ikuto & Tadase: *angel wings appeared on their backs*

Amu: *glares*

Ikuto & Tadase: *gulps*

Luna: Yaaay! Oh, one more thing before I start.. which you all know, *sigh* I don't own anything.

**Chapter Nine  
****School's Ball Disaster**

That morning, the teacher wore a strange energetic look.

"Class, listen." She said as rabbit ears appeared on her head – something she always did when she's happy – "Two days from this day we're going to have a ball! Here, on the school hall!" she began writing something on the board.

It read:

"_Seiyo High Magic School Ball_

_When?  
On Thursday evening, 5 am-finished._

_Where?  
Seiyo High Magic School hall_

_How?  
You can rent a limo, or by your own respective cars,  
or even bicycles or motorbikes. Just attend!_

_Dress Code?  
Girls: Evening gowns/dresses/long dresses  
Boys: Black/white tuxedo_

_Rules?  
Attend, don't disturb other students, be nice, socialize,  
dance, party, laugh, live, no magic_

_Who's invited?  
All Seiyo High Magic School students!"_

"Class is done! Don't forget to prepare yourself!" the teacher said, her bunny ears dissapearing and went out.

The class immidiately became super duper noisy.

Amu sat with a bored expression. She glanced at Tadase, Rima, Ice and Ikuto. (She's classmates with Tadase, Rima, Utau and Ikuto. But not with Yaya, Kukai, Utau and Nagi.)

"Should I go to this.. ball?" Amu asked her friends.

They all gasp. "OF COURSE!"

"I don't like balls. They're boring and-"

"PLEASE!" They choroused again.

Amu stared at them amused and then nods. "Ok alright, I'll attend! You guys are scary!" she chuckled.

**Amu's Mansion**

"WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!?" Amu yelled, storming everywhere as Rima, Utau and Ice laid on her room.

"You have tons of nice gowns." Rima said in a 'Oh God' voice. "Wear anything. You'll look good anyway."

"Yeah, she's right. Why are you so concerned about this thing? I don't get it." Ice said, rolling on the floors. "And can you make the room colder?"

Amu glared at Ice. "Ice Sphere." She whispered menacingly and a block of ice was thrown directly at him.

"OUCH!"

"Whose turn now!?" Amu glared at her two other friends, and they stared at her scared and shook their heads no.

Finally after hours, Amu decided what she would wear.

An elegant long-sleeved white dress with a pink tourmaline on the center upper side of the dress and a tied pale pink bow on the waist area and puffed multilayered skirt. It complimented Amu's milky white skin and silky bubblegum hair and she also decided to wore a diamond hairpin and a charm bracelet with a heart, spade, diamond and clover made of rubies.

"There! Done~" Amu smiled, while Ice ran to the nearest bathroom because he had a sudden nosebleed right after he sees Amu.

"Beautiful!" complimented Utau and Rima and the three high fived.

**Day of the Ball**

"I hate this."

"Amu-chi, you said it 5 times!" Yaya said.

The group were inside Amu's black limo, on their way to the ball.

"We're here!" the driver said. Amu sighed.

Rima was the first to come down.

She wore a long red sweetheart dress and a small diamond necklace. She lets her hair loose like always.

Then Yaya. She wore a cute short blue dress with black laces and cute matching heels.

Utau was the next. She wore a purple strapped puffy dress that reached her knees and dark purple ballet shoes. Her hair was like always with purple bows.

Then Kukai. He wore a white tux and his hair was like always. He had his usuaal grin on his face.

Next is Ikuto. He wore a black tux and his hair and smirk was like always. That annoying trademark smirk of his' is on his face all right.

And Ice. He wore a white tux with his baby-blue hair slightly spiked and he also wore a poker face.

Then Nagihiko. He wore a black tux with his hair like always and a kind smile.

After Nagihiko is Tadase, he wore a white tux with his golden hair like always and a smile plastered on his face. He helped the next person to go out.

Amu. She wore the same dress she decided to wear and her hair was let loose with the hairpin and she wore her cool and cold look.

Then came Saaya and her friends. Their dresses are so slutty. It was ultra short, it didn't reach even half from their knees, and it really exposed their thighs and breasts.

The boys were disgusted, even the playboy Ikuto. Ice and Tadase ran away followed by Nagi and Kukai. Ikuto ran the last with Utau and Rima.

Amu sweatdropped.

"Don't think that you can steal Ikuto from me, b-tch!" Saaya spat, and Amu rolled her eyes.

"I don't like Ikuto, okay? Just charm him for all I care, I don't effing care. C'mon guys, let's go." Amu walked inside with Saaya fuming and stomping everywhere like a madman.

The ball was fun. It was a little stiff but nice.

Everyone slow-danced and passed partners.

**Amu X Nagihiko**

"It's with me first?" Nagi asked.

Amu laughed. "Yep. So how'ssit going with... R-I-M-A.."

"S-shush!"

"I'm just kidding m'kay! But anyways good luck." Amu said before she twirled and passed partners.

**Amu X Kukai**

"Oh, hey Kukai!"

"Yo Amu!"

"Howssit going with Utau?"

"Shush! Utau or Ikuto might hear! Ikuto would surely kill me!"

"Don't be paranoia Kukai. He won't."

"Well, time to pass partners!" Kukai grinned.

**Amu X Ice**

"Whoa! Oh, hey Ice!"

"Hi. You look great."

"Thanks.. you too."

"I still like you, you know.."

"Really?"

"Yep."

Then an agitated voice came. "He-llo!? Sorry to interrupt the 'date', but it's passing partners time!" Turns out that it was Ikuto.

Amu looked at Ice apologically and went to her best friend.

**Amu X Ikuto**

"Finally!"

"Geez well sorry for existing!"

"Sorry I don't mean it. I just have this overprotective side of me.."

Amu stared at him with the 'WTF-Are-You-Kidding'' look.

Ikuto grinned.

**Amu X Tadase (the long waited!)**

"H-hi Tadase-kun."

"Hi, Amu-chan! It's fun tonight."

"I agree."

"I'm waiting for your new performance!"

"It haven't been planned yet.."

**CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Everyone stopped.

"WTF is that?" Rima asked once the POSH have gathered.

Before anyone could answer, a strange creature entered the school hall. It was BIG, white, furry, creepy, wild, and it has long and sharp nails. And it walked to Amu. Right to her.

Amu didn't seem intimidated at all. "Go." She said to POSH, "I can handle one Beast."

"But..."

"Go."

So the POSH went away while looking and glancing at Amu.

Soon Amu and the creature stood in their attack modes. Amu has activated an invisible barrier so no one can help her. POSH was really worried, but remembering that Amu was the Moon Princess, their worries lessen.

"Watashi no furupawa: Unlock." (Furupawa: Full power, according to Google Translate)

A bright light surrounded Amu and in a matter of seconds it fades and Amu was seen wearing a white high-low puffy dress decorated with pink bows (like what Utau wear in her Seraphic Charm in animes) with a long black cape that reached the floor and white boots.

She chanted something inaudible before everything went bright.

**To Be Continued**

_**Ooooooohhhh :D  
Better stay tuned :)**_

_**If things go well, I'll update again tomorrow!**_


End file.
